


Katie's Dream

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: Katies team wins a professional Quidditch natch,  but after the game Katie becomes unconscious and she has a weird dream.





	Katie's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter franchise   
> This story is also on fanfiction.net under the name NaginiTheHorcrux

The game was over. They had won. The other team was angry and their beater was hitting the bludgers angrily towards her team. Katie fell. That was the last thing that she remembered, before she became unconscious.

*Her dream*

Katie was swinging on a swing next to a lake, everything was peaceful and quiet, except for the sound of the two swings. On the other one, a boy was sitting. He looked rather handsome, but also had a look of intelligence on his face.

"Who are you?" Katie asked him.

"Louis Weasley, the youngest son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Well, only son really."

"Do you want to go swimming? I hear the water here is really nice." Katie nodded and suddenly found herself in swimwear. Louis dived off the swing into the water, Katie copying him.

They swam around for a little while to warm up and adjust to the cold water.

"Wanna have a race?" Louis challenged her.

"Course! To that tree and back. 3,2,1 GO!" Katie yelled and immediately started swimming towards the tree on an island in the middle of the lake.

" HEY!" Louis yelled and started swimming after her. Katie climbed onto the island and touched the tree a split second before Louis, who was faster than she had thought. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded them and a voice started talking in their heads.

"You are destined for each other. Kiss and you shall be rewarded with something amazing."

Louis looked at Katie.

"Do you want to?"

Katie nodded.

They kissed and another ball of light surrounded them, except this one was gold. After a while, Louis stopped Katie.

"The race is still on," he reminded her, before diving into the water. Katie jumped after him and they swam back, Louis winning by far. They sat back in the swings and Katie was whisked away, back into reality.

*End dream*

"Where am I?" Katie was confused.

"You were unconscious for a week Katie." Louis walked up to her bed. She looked at him and his curious expression, and fainted.


End file.
